Zachary Quinto
Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA | role = Adam Kaufman}} Zachary John Quinto played Adam Kaufman during Season 3 of 24 and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. Biography and career Zachary Quinto was born in Pittsburgh, and grew up in Green Tree, Pennsylvania. His mother worked at an investment firm and later at a magistrate's office and his father was a barber. He died of cancer when Quinto was seven years old. Quinto graduated from Central Catholic High School (Pittsburgh) in 1995, where he participated in their musicals and won the Gene Kelly Award for Best Supporting Actor, and then attended Carnegie Mellon University's School of Drama, graduating in 1999. From 2006 to 2009, Quinto memorably starred as the superhuman serial killer Sylar in NBC's Heroes, co-starring Omid Abtahi, Kevin Alejandro, David Anders, Kenneth Choi, Assaf Cohen, Colby French, Željko Ivanek, Ravi Kapoor, Stana Katic, Adetokumboh M'Cormack, John Prosky, Raphael Sbarge, Mark Allan Stewart, Tehmina Sunny, Tamlyn Tomita, and Ned Vaughn. Quinto has had walk-on roles on other TV shows such as CSI, Touched by an Angel, Charmed, Six Feet Under (with James Cromwell and Sprague Grayden), Hawaii (with Eric Balfour), Lizzie McGuire, and Dragnet (with Christina Chang). He also starred as Tori Spelling's best friend on her "reality" sitcom series, So NoTORIous, in 2006. In July 2007, it was officially announced that Quinto would be portraying a young Spock in the new Star Trek film, which was released in May 2009. Quinto had expressed interest in the role as far back as December 2006. http://trekmovie.com/2006/12/03/grunberg-co-star-quinto-wants-to-be-new-spock/ Star Trek was his feature film debut. Quinto reprised his role as Spock in Star Trek Into Darkness(2013) and Star Trek Beyond (2016). Quinto's co-stars in Star Trek include Shohreh Aghdashloo, Sala Baker, Nazneen Contractor, Greg Ellis, Scott Lawrence, James Hiroyuki Liao, Paul McGillion, Freda Foh Shen, Jason Matthew Smith, Faran Tahir, and Peter Weller. Quinto had a recurring role on the FX series American Horror Story (also with James Cromwell, Connie Britton and Kate Mara) as Chad Warwick. He returned on a different role in the second season, this time as lead character Dr. Oliver Thredson. In 2011, he starred in the film Margin Call, which he also co-produced. In 2015, Quinto appeared in the film Hitman: Agent 47, along with Thomas Kretschmann. 24 credits *Season 3 (all episodes except ) *''24: The Game'' (voice) Selected filmography * High Flying Bird (2019) * Aardvark (2017) * Star Trek Beyond (2016) * Hitman: Agent 47 (2015) * Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) * What's Your Number? (2011) * Girl Walks Into a Bar (2011) * Margin Call (2011) * Star Trek (2009) Television appearances * NOS4A2 (2019) * The Jim Gaffigan Show (2016) * The Slap (2015) * American Horror Story: Asylum (2012) * American Horror Story (2011) * Robot Chicken (2008) * Heroes (2006-2010) * Crossing Jordan (2006) * Blind Justice (2005) * Joan of Arcadia (2004) * 24 (2003-2004) * Charmed (2003) * Six Feet Under (2003) * The Agency (2002) * Lizzie McGuire (2002) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) * Touched by an Angel (2001) * The Others (2000) External links * Zachary Quinto Official Website * * * * * * Zachary Quinto at Memory Alpha * Zachary Quinto at the ''Heroes'' Wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Guest stars